Reencuentro
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Todoroki tiene dudas tras la pelea contra Midoriya sobre que debería hacer con su lado izquierdo y con su madre.


Y nuevamente me aparezco por aquí xD así que os dejo leer sin más *w*

Boku no hero academia no me pertenece

 **Advertencia** : _Spoiler del capitulo 12 de la segunda temporada del anime :)_

* * *

 **Reencuentro**

Tenía tantas dudas, no podía imaginar que era lo correcto, llevaba la mayor parte de su vida intentando ignorar su lado izquierdo , intentando ignorar la existencia de su padre aunque desgraciadamente le resultara imposible e intentando no pensar en aquella persona que le dio la vida, lo que cualquier niño normal llamaría madre.

A la edad de cinco años su mundo dio un giro de 360 grados sin poderlo evitar, la persona más importante en su corta vida arrojó agua hirviendo a su cara, logrando así que una horrible cicatriz le quedara como recuerdo de por vida y por si aquello fuera poco su padre la internó en un hospital y le prohibió las visitas para que no fuera capaz de verla mas.

La única persona que parecía comprenderlo y amarlo había desaparecido, había perdido a su madre y con ella a la única persona que parecía defenderlo en aquella casa que tanto odiaba. Sin ella cerca su padre podía obligarlo a entrenar día y noche sin interrupciones además de que si no quedaba contento con el resultado de los entrenamientos podía golpearlo a su antojo sin preocuparse por represarías.

Los hermanos de Shouto evitaban mirarlo a los ojos, por una parte les daba escalofríos que un niño de cinco años pudiera tener una mirada tan fría, por otra lo odiaban por haberlos privado de su madre además de que al ser el único "perfecto" era el favorito y al único que Endeavor le dedicaba tiempo, ya fuera algo bueno o no, por lo que no podían evitar sentir celos o envidia del menor. La única que parecía comprenderlo era Fuyumi, la mayor de todos, ella también perdió a su madre al mismo tiempo que los demás pero no culpaba a Shouto por ello, ella tuvo que madurar de golpe y pasar a hacer el trabajo de una madre para sus hermanos, se volvió responsable e intentaba calmar los ánimos de todos, más de una vez se ganó un golpe de Endeavor por proteger a Shouto pero con el tiempo decidió que lo mejor era no meterse entre ellos y que lo único que podía hacer era reconfortar al menor una vez que los abusos de su padre terminaran.

Seguro que muchos se preguntarían porque nunca nadie se quejó de aquellos malos tratos, la respuesta era fácil, Endeavor era el héroe número 2, conocido por todos y querido por muchos y el hombre era consciente de ello y de su fama, por eso mismo cuando salia de la casa se ponía su máscara de buen padre y fingía serlo a la perfección, en más de una ocasion se llevó al pequeño Shouto a entrevistas para presentarlo como su versión mejorada... aunque con otras palabras que para el solo significaban eso.

Shouto odiaba esos días porque no tenía permitido hablar y si lo hacía el héroe lo agarraba del brazo de manera que nadie lo notara, pero el joven temía que le rompiera el hueso. Aún peor era cuando le revolvía los cabellos delante de las cámaras intentando parecer gentil pero para Shouto no era más que un gesto vacío y no podía evitar que su cuerpo temblara del odio y miedo por ser tocado por alguien tan despreciable.

Durante años no pudo hacer nada y lo único que tenía para protegerse era aquel frió muro de hielo que había construido para proteger sus sentimientos, para evitar que alguien llegara a su corazón y resultar herido nuevamente. Mas Todoroki no era tonto, sabía perfectamente que ese camino lo estaba llevando a la autodestrucción y que tarde o temprano todo a su alrededor se desmoronaría.

Después de que lo que temía sucediera, gracias a su compañero Midoriya, quedó segundo y todo lo que había creído hasta ese entonces se desmoronó, Endeavor le gritó que seguía siendo un niño rebelde, que debería escucharlo y cosas así pero el joven lo ignoró tal y como llevaba haciendo casi toda su vida. Lo único bueno de ese día fue que su hermana lo recibió con una sonrisa y parecía realmente orgullosa de el.

\- Eres realmente fuerte - dijo Fuyumi con una sonrisa

Shouto miró al suelo decepcionado de sí mismo.

\- Pero lo use, a pesar de que yo deseaba negar su existencia - explicó el chico avergonzado por dejarse provocar

\- Tal y como tu amigo te dijo, es tu poder - explicó la joven mientras esbozó una sonrisa al notar la sorpresa de Shouto al escuchar la palabra amigo

\- No es mi amigo - negó el de cabello bicolor

\- Además de que nosotros deseamos incontables veces ser capaces de tener ambos, fuego y hielo para poder ser algún día un verdadero héroe y tu tienes la oportunidad, así que aprovéchala - confesó la joven

\- Yo debo pensar sobre eso - dijo Shouto mientras subía las escaleras que lo llevaban a su habitación

Durante toda la noche no pudo parar de pensar en su madre y las llamas que usó en su pelea contra Midoriya así que sin darle mas vueltas se vistió y preparo para salir a ponerle un fin a todas sus dudas. Su hermana le preguntó sorprendida a donde iba, pues el joven jamás pisaba la calle en fin de semana pero al escuchar su respuesta no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, si su padre se enteraba lo golpearía nuevamente, así que decidió que lo encubriría.

Durante todo el camino su cabeza le decía que era una mala idea, que verla solo abriría viejas heridas, que probablemente ella lo odiara o que después de diez largos años se hubiese olvidado de su existencia. Aún así no regresó, sus pies parecían moverse solos como si de un robot se tratara.

La cara de la recepcionista le pareció bastante graciosa, aunque podía entenderlo a la perfección. El hijo que no había visitado nunca a su madre enferma en el hospital se aparecía de un día para otro como si no fuera extraño, seguro que eso sorprendía a cualquiera. Una vez la mujer le informo del número de habitación de su madre, partió rumbo a ella.

Pero no todo era tan fácil, cuando llegó a la puerta sintió como todo su cuerpo se paralizaba y comenzaba a temblar ¿Que pasaría si se encontraba con aquella expresión de odio que le dio antes de marcarlo de por vida? ¿Se sentía preparado para pasar por ello una segunda vez? No, su madre nunca fue mala, ella era la única que lo miraba con amor y si en ese día paso aquello fue todo por culpa de su padre y el NO era su padre. Decidido suspiró y abrió la puerta dejando ver una habitación completamente blanca y fría, que ironía, después de todo el Quirk de su madre era el hielo.

La mujer se encontraba mirando por la ventana tan distraída que no notó el ruido de la puerta ni intuía que el joven se encontraba ahí. Eso le dio unos segundos a Shouto para reaccionar, pues en el mismo momento en el que vio la espalda de su madre y ese color de pelo que tan bien conocía, se quedó sin aliento y su pulso se aceleró, estaba realmente nervioso así que sin saber como comenzar una conversación solo la llamo, no por su nombre, lo hizo como cualquier otro niño llama a su madre.

Ella se giro, al principio creyó que era otra de sus muchas ilusiones de que su pequeño Shouto la llamaba, pero al girarse no se encontró con un niño, se encontró con un hombre, uno que parecía estar enfrentándose a todos sus temores y eso la hacía sentirse culpable y orgullosa a partes iguales.

Por otro lado Shouto no se encontró con aquella mirada que tanto temía, se encontró con unos ojos que solo demostraban amor y por primera vez sintió que había tomado la decisión correcta.

\- Te volviste alguien fuerte y muy apuesto - dijo la mujer levantándose de la silla y acercándose al chico

Shouto se quedó completamente quieto sin saber como reaccionar, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta la mujer lo estaba abrazando y no pudo evitar pegar un respingo, su madre lo abrazaba, eso era algo que para alguien como el joven parecía practicamente imposible. ¿Así se sentía el abrazo de una madre? Había olvidado esa sensación por completo.

\- Lo siento, lo siento tanto, se que no hay manera de que puedas perdonar lo que hice pero yo- pedía su madre desesperada mientras lo abrazaba

Shouto sintió algo calido bajar por sus mejillas, ¿Así se sentía llorar? Después de tantos años había olvidado también esa sensación, pero era un alivio saber que no estaba completamente vacío, que aún podía sentir.

\- No te culpo, ya no - dijo Shouto con voz mas grave de lo normal a causa del llanto

Debía agradecerle a Midoriya, después de todo eso fue posible gracias a que el chico se metiera en asuntos que no tenían nada que ver con el y quien sabe, quizás le haría caso a Fuyumi y lo consideraría su amigo.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w* después del capítulo del anime tenía que escribir esto así que me puse manos a la obra xD


End file.
